MIA Mackenzie
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Sorry it would give the story away.


MIA Mackenzie  
  
By Comm. Butler Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount not me! (Just in case you didn't already know this.) So Please don't sue me, besides I don't have that much anyway. So sit back and enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Ann for editing this you ROCK! By the way all the times in this one are in Romeo for both the readers and Missy's convenience. WARNING: If the situation seems hopeless PLEASE bear with me. I promise a happy ending. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Part I Saturday 1015 Local Kuwaiti Desert  
  
Harm and Mac sat in the back of a humvee, Mac in the local dress, a blue veil and gown the whole nine yards. While Harm wore fatigues and carried an automatic rifle. " Harm, I'm stifling in this thing! And besides which, it isn't very flattering." Mac whined. "Hey it's not my fault you wanted to wear it over your uniform." Harm snapped back a little more coldly then he meant to. "Well I didn't want to disrespect their culture Commander." She hissed back violently. She then stuck her nose up and turned away so her back was facing him. Harm sighed they had been bickering since they had arrived. They were supposed to be investigating a Corporal at another camp that they were on their way to. "Sir, Ma'am, uh you might want these." a nervous Bud said as he handed them two portable radios. " Oh and this too," He added and he handed Mac a pistol. "Thanks Bud." She replied for both of them and she artfully tucked the pistol inside the folds of her robes.  
Mere minutes later they were driving through a shadowed canyon. The errie silence was almost unbearable. BANG! Then it began, bullets were raining down on them from all directions, and the sound was reverberating off the canyon walls breaking the silence. "Oh SHIT! It's an ambush! Get down!" The driver shouted and instantly Harm jumped down on one side of the Humvee pulling Mac down beside him. He held her close for a moment relieved that she was with him then he shouted, " Mac stay down I'm not going to let these bastards win and kill us!" He quickly stood and began shooting at their hunters. Soon after, the firing stopped, and Harm looked down, but instead of seeing the crouched figure of Mac all he saw was sand. " MAC!" No reply "SARAH!" Harm called again and he spun round looking for her and his eyes rested on a very shell-shocked Bud standing ramrod straight. " Bud! Thank God! Where is she?" Bud didn't even move. "Damn it Lieutenant where is she if you don't tell me I'll beat it out of you." Harm yelled and shook Bud almost violently. Bud replied " Look up Sir." He then pointed a shaking finger to the rim of the canyon. Harm followed his finger and to his horror he saw and unconscious form in blue robes slung over the back of a horse. As he watched he heard the rider shout " We've got her now let's ride!" Then with the crack of a whip the band of horses galloped out of sight and the errie silence once more filled the canyon.  
"NOOOO!" Harm cried tears spilling down his face. He fell to his knees sobbing with a newfound sorrow. He'd lost the one he loved more than life and she didn't know he loved her. He lost her, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie of the Untied States Marine Core. The only true love of his life.  
  
Part II Same time Same place  
  
"Sir she's a Marine she'll be fine." Bud stated a minute later. "And Sir I found these" A doubtful Bud continued. His face looked hopeful but his eyes told Harm other wise as he handed Harm the set of dogtags he found in the sand. Harm took them and read them carefully. They read as such.  
  
Sarah Mackenzie USMC O Pos. Religion unknown  
  
Also on the chain there hung a small locket. When opened it reveled a picture of Harm standing in his dress whites, with that flyboy grin in place. As the picture stared back at him he figured it was from the Robert's wedding. Then he snapped it shut and rose slowly. He had a half felt smile on his face and he said optimistically, " Your right Bud and she will kick my six until it's raw for not watching her back." Then he pulled her dogtags over his head where they rested with his own.  
  
As they continued down the road leading to the camp, Harm kept looking back and half-hoping and half wishing to see Mac coming over the dunes. His thoughts were soon interrupted by static coming from the radio at his belt.  
  
Somewhere in the Kuwaiti Desert  
  
" What do you mean she's not Jasmine!" " Well sir, she certainly looks like her but she's a Marine." Mac awoke to these two men bickering in Farsi. She examined her surroundings and found she was in a tent shackled to a post. Her robe was torn open down the front revealing her uniform. Her head hurt so terribly bad she could barely see straight, but she heard her captor continue, "Well she's not Jasmine kill her. Ah, she has joined us." The Arab said turning to face her. "What is your name?" He was still speaking Farsi and she replied softly, " Sarah Mackenzie and where is Harm? If you killed him I'll." She couldn't finish the thought was too much to bear, so she said instead added "And you are?" She was now speaking Farsi, which seemed to surprise the man, but he quickly recovered, " That you need not know. And to answer your question, I do not know of this.Harm of which you speak, but if he was the tall man with you then yes, we left him alive." She gave a sigh of relief. " Now you will come with me." He undid her shackles and drug her out into the hot sand where he pushed her forcefully down into it. The other man was already outside loading a pistol with shaking hands. " Now Sarah when we searched you we found this radio. I believe you are still in range so if you have any last words you may use it." He threw it at her and it landed in the sand upon which she picked it up and turning it on she began.  
  
Humvee  
  
~ Harm, Harm can you hear me? ~ At the sound of Mac's voice Harm ripped the radio off his belt and answered through the static. " Mac where are you? Oh God I thought you were dead!" ~ Harm I don't know, guess we were traveling east, but. ~ " Okay Mac you hold on we'll find you because you have to be within 15 miles to use these." ~ No Harm that's why they gave it back to me, so I could tell you that I. ~ Her breath was coming in small gasps now and Harm could see the tears that were pouring down her face 14 miles away. ~ Harm they are going to kill me and I just wanted you to know that I. ~ She was again interrupted but not a voice, but a single shot that was just fired.  
  
14 miles away Kuwaiti Desert  
  
Mac crumpled as the bullet landed in her side. Thank goodness the man was a bad shot the wound may not be fatal. The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt in her life. Except when Harm had left JAG or when he crashed his Tomcat but those were pains of the heart not of the body. As she lay there in the sand she reached for the radio and gasped into it softly " Harm I love you." Then all went black.  
  
Humvee  
  
Harm's ear was pressed to the radio he could have sworn that he heard Mac's voice whisper something but when all he heard was static he knew she was gone. Once again Harm's impeccable sense of being late had prevailed once more only this time it was fatal.  
  
Part III 2325 Romeo Friday Somewhere over the Atlantic  
  
Harm's days pasted by in a blur. Mac had still not been found and Harm's was going to have to sign and file the papers for her soon. Yet not for a moment did he believe she was really dead. She couldn't be, he felt her presence. He couldn't explain it but there was a connection that whenever she was hurt sick or even feeling lonely he felt those emotions too. This presence was with him now as he watched the brunette mother and child next to him sleep. When the child stirred, the mother awoke to calm him and Harm began to fantasize about what he could have had with Mac as he drifted off to an uneasy yet peaceful sleep.  
  
1362 Romeo Monday JAG HQ Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm sat at his desk just staring at a file puzzled, the testimony didn't make sense to him. He stood with the file in his hand and instinctively did what he always did when confused. When he opened Mac's door his heart sank as he remembered. Turning quickly on his heel fighting back the tears of guilt and sorrow he almost ran to the Admiral's office.  
  
Admiral's office  
  
"Sir I am demanding leave I can't stay another minute in this, this place. Everywhere I go she's there and I can't stand it." "SHUT UP RABB AND WATCH THIS." The Admiral commanded as he focused on ZNN. " Falls Church, Virginia home to the Navy's Judge Advocate General Core, has a sad story to share with us today. While in Kuwait one of their top lawyers Marine Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie has been filed as MIA as of 11 am this morning. She was supposedly traveling to another camp with her partner Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. When she was taken hostage and hasn't been seen since." A photo of Harm and Mac at the NATO Ball flashed on the screen. The picture still was there when a man's voice said, "Well looks like she's got a sailor waiting for her." With that the Admiral turned off the television and sighed to a now seated Harm, "Well Commander take as much time as you need, just don't give up on her." "Aye, Aye, Sir." Harm stood and gave the Admiral a stiff salute. He then left and taking only his cover he walked out into the windy parking lot where her crimson Corvette was still parked.  
  
9,5000 miles away Same Time Same Day  
  
"Do you think she is dead?" "No, I can see her breathing." "Well we can't just leave her here Ali, besides she's American." The woman hissed, through her veil. " For Allah's sake take her in Nari and do what you can for her we will head to the camp at sun up." So Nari carefully lifted the brunette woman dirty and blood stained and carried her into their tent.  
  
Harm's Apartment North of Union Station Wednesday 2246 Romeo  
  
Harm lay curled up on his bed like he had been doing the last two days. He was still in his wrinkled uniform unshaven and tousle-haired. He held Mac's dog tags near his heart. He felt different today. Not hopeful. Just empty. Empty and lost. As he lay there he could hear the press both around his apartment and outside his door. They obviously had thought he was Mac's lover or boyfriend, therefore he was of some importance. He had only gotten up to eat and use the head, but now he decided that he would pray. Everything else had failed him except God in finding her so he should try God. The man did work miracles after all. As his last hope he knelt down on his knees and began. "Dear Lord, I've never been a very religious man, but now I'm down on my knees asking you for help. I don't know what I did that has caused you to make me suffer so. You've taken away everyone that I loved most. First Dad now Mac. Like I said I don't know what I did but please, please bring her back to me. She's the last piece of my life's puzzle. She's the one I want to wake up to every morning. The one I want to be the mother of my children. The one I want to grow old with and go to Heaven with. I know you get this a lot but if you bring her back to me I will never ask you another favor ever again. Besides, aren't there enough Marines guarding and patrolling the streets in Heaven? Please find her and bring her safely home to my arms and let her stay here with me and all of us just a little longer. Amen.  
  
9,5000 miles away Thursday 1046 local  
  
A certain Marine Lt. Colonel opened her eyes for the first time in days and softly began to whisper to the woman next to her almost pleading "Where is he? Where is my Harm?" She spoke in Farsi and a tired Nari replied " Not here my dear. Now rest."  
  
Part VI JAG HQ Falls Church, Virginia 1330 Romeo  
  
Harm walked into the office the following Friday, appearing extremely focused. He barely noticed Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral welcoming him back. They seemed very happy and he couldn't understand what for unless they were putting up a shield for Harm's sake. Once Harm walked into his office he turned on his computer, checked his piling e-mail and began to clean his desk so there was not a paper out of place. Once he finished that he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and removed a file with the JAG insignia on the front. He placed it on the center of his desk. With a sigh he rose and walked over to a bookshelf and carefully lifted the photo of Mac and himself at the Robert's wedding, which he had turned face down the last time he was in the office. He then set it upright and positioned it so that anywhere in the office it could be seen. Picking up his cover he gave a wistful sweep of the bullpen and of his and Mac's offices and stepped out to the center of the bullpen. Spotting Bud and Harriet he went to them with the first true flyboy grin he had flashed in a long time. Then embracing them he said "Thank you for everything and God Speed." When he spotted the Admiral he snapped to and held a salute until AJ returned it confused. Harm turned on his heel and walked out.  
"Should we tell him about the message?" Bud asked when Harm disappeared. "No, sweetie I think he already knows." Harriet insisted, but she couldn't have been further from the truth.  
  
Harm's Apartment North of Union Station 1725 Romeo  
  
It was now pouring down rain outside his apartment. Harm was fully dressed in his dress whites. His wings were polished, and his apartment was spic and span. The letters he hoped no one would ever have to read were in a neat stack on his desk. Mac's dog tags were once more a round his neck. Outside the cab was waiting, so he stepped out and locked his apartment door and placing the keys in his pocket he rode down the lift.  
  
He barely had the door of the cab shut when the man started to pull out onto the street. " To the White House Rose Garden, and hurry please." "As you wish Mr. Rabb." " How did you know it was me?" "ZNN, Oh and by the way the press are close behind, I sees them and they follow me now." The driver replied and Harm sighed, "Great, this is going to be on the national news." Harm didn't know how much time had past when the taxi pulled up in front of the gate at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Harm flashed his ID and was waved through by the smug Agent who also waved the press through. Harm handed the driver two Franklins much to the driver's refusal and began the walk through the garden. All the roses were in bloom and the fragrance filled his nose just as it had that day when he had first met Sarah Mackenzie. He stopped where they had stood and shook hands and where he had first fallen in love with her.  
Harm simply stood there at attention as the rain soaked him through. The press was around him and even though they gave him plenty of room he felt like he was suffocating. He was beginning to drown in the memories he and Mac shared. There had been so many times that he almost lost her and he'd swear that he would never lose her again. He had broken that promise even when he told her he wouldn't ever break one promise he made to her.  
Slowly with Mac's voice echoing in his head he slowly pulled a pistol from his belt. As he heard people around him hiss, 'Are you getting this?' He slowly raised the pistol to his temple where he could feel the cold metal against his skin. His finger tightened on the trigger, as he stared straight forward into the downpour. " Here goes nothing."  
  
Part V White House Rose Garden  
  
"HARM! NOOOOO!!" A terrified and rainsoaked Mac screamed as she finally pushed her way through the crowd. "MAC. SARAH? Oh God!" Harm shouted through the downpour. Tossing the pistol aside carelessly he ran and met her in a tight embrace. His flyboy grin was in place and the light in his eyes was unmistakable. He lifted her up and spun her around several times before setting her down and asking, "How did you," "The jerk was a bad shot, but please don't hold me too tight it still hurts." Mac said teasingly " Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," "Quit your blubbering and kiss me Commander." She demanded. Harm followed orders and gladly kissed her softly. Mac though wasn't satisfied she was kissing him back so hard that Harm thought he would bruise. Finally he gave in and pulled her up against him and kissed her with red-hot passion and desire.  
When they finally parted Harm was gasping for breath and Mac was crying while she scolded him, "Now why in the world would you leave me again not telling me or even giving me a plant to water for you." "I don't know but what I do know is that Mac.Sarah, I love you more then life itself." " Well it's nice to know and I love you that much as well, and Sailor call me Mac I like it better anyway and besides," She whispered into his ear. "Sarah is a more bedroom suited name don't you agree?" She had a sly smile on her face and Harm cocked an eyebrow. "Well then Mac let's get out of here, maybe we could go to my apartment." "I'll go where ever you are Sailor and besides I need to find out first hand if what they say about dress whites and gold wings is true." Harm nodded approvingly and placing an arm across her waist they walked back to where a taxi was parked. "Marines first." Harm said politely as Mac climbed in pulling him rather forcefully after her. Harm's six had barely hit the seat before Mac closed the space between them. This time her kisses were slower, more seductive, even coaxing and slightly daring. Harm took that dare and had Mac's uniform coat off which he was puzzled as to why she was wearing. When a very familiar voice interrupted, "Colonel, Commander where to?" A certain Admiral inquired. "Admiral!?" They both gasped as they snapped to. "Well yes I am an Admiral and your CO and instead of yelling at you I will just say that we," "We know! 'Talk about this.'" Mac finished and rolling her eyes she resumed her previous state pulling Harm's lips to hers as she continued to remove his dress whites. At this, Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden closed the window that separated him from the back seat and he said more to himself, then to Harm and Mac "As you were you two as you were."  
  
The End 


End file.
